My Dream In the Shadows of Life, Fate ,and Death
by BellaCullen7
Summary: This was a dream I had one night. Everything was dark... read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Everything was dark, a depressing dark. The type that you knew that you were alone. Everything went suddenly bright. Blinding. I looked around and saw Carlisle standing a few feet away from me with the whole family. Carlisle was looking at me with an odd expression. Jasper and Edward were looking at me seeming to be trying to concentrate. Edward reading my every thought, Jasper analyzing my emotions and trying to calm them. Emmett ready to come to my side at any moment. Everyone else just was staring. Carlisle started to talk to me for a few minutes, but then I started to shake. Then collapsed. The room started to spin. I curled into a ball. Everyone was looking at me as if they pitied me.

"Her mind has stopped." Edward had said.

"Her emotions are overwhelming." Jasper said.

"She needs someone to help her." said Alice.

"Her emotions are gone. She's gone numb."

"Let it go. The pain, loss let it all go." Carlisle said to me.

"She hears you, but she still needs help." Edward said.

Suddenly I heard Jasper's voice in my mind.

"Forget it," he said. "Forget it all. The pain will destroy you, if you do not let go. We're here, you're not as alone as you think you are. We will take care of you. He won't hurt you again. Trust us, we won't abandon you."

I got up and talked to them again. After awhile, they sent me back to my house. I walk into my room. I looked around. Then it happened again. The pain was back and worse then ever. Carlisle come in and picked me up, putting me on my bed. And started to try to calm me down again.

"We'll never hurt you like he did." Carlisle said.

"She hears you Carlisle, but she can't seem to find the words." Edward said.

"You can trust us."

"I know I can." I said to Carlisle.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Carlisle and Edward looked at me shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"I just wasn't expecting you to reply." Carlisle said.

"Well, you said something and I replied."

"Yes but you seemed like you were beyond coherency."

"Well, it's not like I always need to think in order to talk."

"Isn't that how humans work?" Edward asked.

"Most," I said turning to him. "But I guess I'm different. That's what my people say. I know it sounds weird, but when I'm talking I'm not thinking."

"Dose she?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"No she dosen't." he said sounding surprised.

"Don't you know anyone that is like me?" I asked.

"No, I've never seen anyone like you." Edward said to me with a little smile.

I thought about it for a few seconds. I thought if I knew anyone that was even close to my mind set. I could think of around seven people.

"Those people may seem like you, but they are normal humans." Edward said.

"So you're saying that I'm not normal?" I asked.

"Well you are, but you are different in your mind set, and that is why you are not afraid of us."

"I trust you all not to hurt me. That's why I'm not afraid of you. Isn't that what you want?"

"Of course we don't want you to be afraid of us. We're here to help you." Carlisle said with a kind face.

I looked at them for a little while, wondering if they had ment what he had said. Their faces told me that they were telling the truth. They really did want to help me. All of the sudden, Alice came skipping in.

"Carlisle, we should take her to the house now. If we don't she'll have a break down again. Let's hurry before she wakes up," she said. Then she looked at me. "She's already awake? How? I saw that she was asleep."

"No, that will be later." Carlisle said.

"She'll fall asleep soon, wether she wants to or not." Alice sang. Her face going from blank to smiling, apparently not hearing Carlisle's words.

"I'm not tired." I lied.

"Lyra." Carlisle said in a velvet voice.

"Don't worry Carlisle, she'll fall asleep soon anyway." Edward said.

As he said that, I felt a prick on my wrist. It lasted just long enough for me to notice. I looked at Carlisle to see if he knew anything. I started to feel sleepy as I looked into his eyes. I looked down and saw sitting on the corner of the bed, was a syringe. I realized a second to late that he had used an anesthetic to get me to sleep. I looked back at him. He was smiling at me softly.

"What did you do?" I asked him.

"You need to sleep. You're tired." Carlisle said quietly.

"Only because you are drugging me." I blamed him.

"Just listen to Carlisle, he knows what he is doing." Alice said seeming annoyed and amused. Before I could respond, I fell into a dark, dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

When I woke up, I was stiff from not moving for so long. I didn't know for how long I had been asleep. I looked around the dark room. Suddenly there was a movement in the corner of the room. When I looked closer at the black shadow, I saw that it looked relaxed sitting in the chair.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

The figure's head turned to face me.

"Carlisle, what are you doing?" I asked again. A voice spoke to me, but it was not Carlisle's voice. I had never heard this voice before.

"No," it said. "I'm not Carlisle Cullen. Most people call me the Joker."

"Who?"

"Here's my card." as he said this, a playing card landed next to my right hand. I picked it up and looked at the other side. Instead of the card having a number or a face, it had a joker on it.

"Is this why they call you the Joker?" I asked almost feeling stupid for asking.

"No," he said. "It's my face."

"What's wrong?"

"Look for yourself." he said in a suppressed tone.

As he said this, he got up and walked towards me. When he was close enough he stopped. His face explained everything to me at once. I could see the scares through the make-up. I could feel the intake of breath as I saw him. When he heard it, I could see his eyes go from cautious to sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked again this time for a different reason. He didn't respond. "Did I do something?"

"Did you do something," he repeated to me. "What could you have done?"

"Your hurt." I said as a statement; not a question.

He looked at me as if he was confused.

"Why would you care about me? You just meet me."

"I don't know." I replied quietly.

When I looked up at his face, I saw the hurt that my intake of breath had caused. Without thinking, I had gotten up, and wound my arms around him. I realized that it was as if I was trying to protect him from something or someone. I did not know why. All that I knew was that I wanted to comfort him.

"Aren't you scared at the sight of me?" He asked.

"No."

"Don't you know who I am?"

"Yes, I do," I told him looking into his eyes. They told me that I should be afraid of him. "You haven't threatened me yet, why should I be scared if I have no reason to be?"

"Why would you ever care about someone like me?" he asked pain across his face. I looked at him, connecting eye again only for a second, and I could tell that he was just as clues as I was.

Suddenly his arm went around me as if he was trying to shield me from some invisible, unseen force. There was tapping on the window. When I looked, I saw rocks hitting the dark window.

"I have to go." he said

"What," I spluttered. "When are you coming back?"

"Soon." he said as he jumped out the open window.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

I stood there stupidly for a few minutes looking out the window even though he had disappeared.

"Is there something wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"No." I said not looking at him.

"Someone has been here," she stated. "Did you see who it was?"

"No." I said lying.

"If someone has been here and you are not telling the truth. This is important, your safety is all that I'm worried about." he told me.

"He's not dangerous, he just dose the things he dose because that's all he knows." I burst out.

"Who, what are you talking about?"

"The Joker." I said in a small voice.

"He was here?" Carlisle Beard his teeth at the thought of a criminal being here for a few seconds. Then he seemed to regain himself. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. He is nicer then everyone thinks he is."

"Lyra, he kills people, he's a murder."

"Aren't vampires?" I asked, wishing seconds later that I could have but the words back in my mouth a hold them there.

"It's different for us. We need blood to survive. But he just kills for the sake of killing." Carlisle accused.

"Maybe he's a vampire and makes it look like he's a murder." I responded.

He looked at me blankly. By the look on his face, I could tell that he was actually considering what I had said.

"Maybe half of the murders are vampires, and that's why they kill." I continued while I have the upper hand.

"I'll think about it, but right now you need to come downstairs."

"Why?" I asked.

"It's time for you to get to know the rest of the family." he said taking me around the waist.

He pulled me out of my room, downstairs. Alice was sitting on the couch, as still as stone. Edward and Bella stood, Edward just looking at me. Bella was with her daughter, both smiling. Jasper was looking at me with a confused expression. He knew that I was worried, and anxious for the Joker. And that I was trying to put on a happy face, but I knew I was not fooling anyone.

All of the sudden, Rosalie came in. I had hardly ever seen her before. She was like a supermodel. No, that was the right word, angel would be more fitting. When she saw me, she just stared.

"Hi." I spluttered.

Everyone seemed to move out of the statue like state at the same time.

"Who was that?" Alice asked quietly.

"We'll talk about it later." Carlisle told her.

"Why is she here?" Rosalie asked.

"She is here until she is better." Carlisle said to her.

"Well I'm glad she's here, humans are fun." Alice chirped.

"Want to go play football?" Emmett challenged.

Before I could answer, Bella had answered for me.

"Emmett, humans are too fragile to play football with. She's unstable at the moment."

"I'm ok; I can play football with Emmett." I said defensive.

"Lyra." Carlisle said.

"Come on Emmett, let's go." I huffed.

Before Carlisle could stop me, I was almost out the door. I was the fourth one outside. Emmett and Jasper were standing on one end of the yard, and Edward was a few yards away from me. The rest of the family came out behind me.

"If you're going to play, be careful." Carlisle pleaded.

"Aren't you going to play?" I asked.

"Yes, but watch for Emmett."

"I will." I said walking towards who seemed to be on my team.

The teams were Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Bella. Against Carlisle, Edward, Alice, and I. Jacob and Renesmee sat down and watched. The game was mainly played but the family. I was not fast enough to even get two yards before someone had scored or took the ball from me. But I had jumped onto someone's back. They stopped running when they noticed I was there. I looked to see who it was, and I saw it was Edward.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Yes." I said smiling.

"Can I talk to you later?" he said softly, so only I could hear.

"Sure." I said in surprise.

We continued to play football for a while. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper all taking turns having me on their back, so I could play too. We played for another two hours.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

When we went inside everyone was covered in mud. Emmett had scooped me up in a hug, which I tried to escape.

"Emmett," I yelled. "Put me down. You're all dirty."

"No." he said holding me tighter.

"Emmett, let go of her. I have to talk to her." Edward told him, Emmett let me go. I turned to Edward letting the thanks takes over my mind. He smiled at me.

When I walked inside with Edward, Carlisle came up to us.

"I need to talk to her." Edward answered Carlisle's thoughts. He nodded at Edward, and left. Edward turned to look at me.

"Can we talk in my room?" he asked.

"Sure." I said, followed him upstairs.

When we got into his room, he sat down on a couch that was against one of his walls. I stood there looking at him.

"You can sit down." he said with a little smile. I looked behind me and saw a chair sitting a few feet away from me. I sat down in it.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"About your friend, the Joker." He said in a forced clam.

"He's not a murder, he's…"

"I know the whole story." he told me.

"So, you know that he's not as bad as everyone thinks he is?" I said with relief.

Edwards face had turned blank to showing his entertainment at my relief. He could read in my mind how happy I was about this. He smiled at me, and I felt the corner of my lips curve up into a small smile too.

"What will you do if he comes back?" I asked him.

"I'm going to try to have everyone but Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and myself out of the house."

"I think that would work. But you all should not be in the same room as me and him, or else he will think that you do not trust him."

"Your right. He'll be more likely to attack if we are there."

"Thank you Edward." I said getting up.

"I'll see you later then." he said smiling and turning to the window.

I walked back into my room, and sat down on the bed. I hoped Edward would stay true to his word. If he did kill the joker, it would be bad for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Later that day there was a very soft tap on my door. It was so quiet that I thought it was something else. When I realized that it was someone knocking I said. "Come in." to whoever was at the door.

"I'm not bothering you, am I Lyra?" Jasper asked.

"No, of course not Jasper." I answered politely, though surprised. He was smiling a little. I looked into his eyes. They were a pure gold. "Do you need anything?" he asked.

"No."

I knew that Carlisle or Edward had sent him up here to check up on me.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine." I lied. I was hungry but I didn't feel like eating. He put a plate of food on the table in the room.

"I'm worried about you." he told me.

"Why?"

"Your subconscious emotions and thoughts. Edward's been telling me whats going on." he explained. I realized that he was talking about how I felt when they first found me. Recently at night the feelings have came back.

"I know, but I'll be fine." I told him not looking at him. I looked at my hands instead.

"Lyra, please," he said talking one of my hands. I looked up at him. "Would you mind if I stayed by your side for a few days?"

"Sure." I said without truly thinking about it. He nodded with a smile and sat down in a chair, watching me. I lay back on the bed and feel asleep.

**Dream**

I was walking through a forest, then I saw the Joker and Carlisle in a clearing both ready to fight. But before either of them could, do anything more then lunge to attack, I shaken awake. I put my hand out hitting the cold, hard shoulder of Jasper, trying instinctively trying to push him away. I was not fully awake, but I knew he had woken me up because he could feel my panic become real in my dream.

"Are you ok Lyra?" Jasper asked his eyes wide.

"I'm fine." I told him my voice shaking.

Just then, Edward can in looking at me with concern. Jasper and Edward seemed to be having some kind of conversation. Though Jasper must be doing all the talking. Edward would move his head looking around. Either looking side to side or up and down. After awhile Edward walk over to me and started to stroke my hair. I was still shaking violently and almost crying.

"Everything is going to be fine." he whispered.

Suddenly Jasper was in attack potion in front of Edward and me. Edward and I looked at the window. Someone climbed through it and froze in front of Jasper.

"Get out of here." Jasper said to the figure.

"I'm not going to hurt her." he said.

"Edward let go, it's Joker." I said struggling.

"Lyra, are you ok?" he asked.

"Jasper it's ok." I said pushing past him. I flung myself into the Joker's arms.

"Are you ok?" he asked again.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Better now."

"That's good." I smiled.

Edward and Jasper were suddenly gone.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I wanted to talk to you."

"Go ahead."

"My real name, I would like you to know it." he said looking at me.

"Really, you trust me that much?" I asked.

"yes, of course I do. My real name is…"

**Find out in the next chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch 7**

"My real name is Dylan Ravenson." I had nothing to say about it. I just smiled and hugged him.

Suddenly he picked me up and carried me over to the bed. We sat there, Dylan holding me in his arms, as I looked up at him.

"It's late, you should go back to sleep. Don't worry I'll be here when you wake up." he promised me softly.

"Ok." I said falling asleep.

**Dream**

I was watching from behind a building, as Dylan and a nameless man were standing there facing each other. Dylan had a gun pointed at the man, and a knife in the other. A helicopter was flying over with a spotlight on the two.

"Dylan." I called.

"I'll only be a second love." he said now, right at the person with the knife to his face. However, before anything else could happen, I found myself looking up at Dylan.

"Good morning my Lyra, how are you?" he asked smiling.

"Fine." I said, happy he did not know anything about the dream. Nevertheless, I knew the Cullen's would.

"Let's get you something to eat." he said leading me downstairs.

The Cullen's looked up at us, Jasper getting up and standing on my other side.

"You can trust me." Dylan told Jasper.

"I know, but I'm watching her for a few days. Let's just say we need to keep an eye on her." he explained. Dylan seemed to like the idea.

"We'll talk about a few things later." he said.

"Yes." Jasper agreed.

"Anything else you two could talk about discussing about later about me?" I asked them.

"Don't worry about it Lyra." Jasper said smiling down at me.

I walked into the kitchen, the two following me. As I was making breakfast, they sat at the table both talking and turning a little every few minutes to check on me. I was cutting some food up for a salad, and I started to let my mind wonder. It presented me with the memory of the sense of abandonment the first night. The knife had dropped onto the cutting board. As I tried to pass it off as a slip of my hand, I picked it up by the blade. It made a long gash in my palm. I stumbled to the sink, my emotions almost over powering me.

**Sorry the chapters are really short, but I write these on actual paper so its hard to judge. I hope you like it, Please comment/review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 8**

**POV Carlisle's**

I heard a knife drop in the kitchen. Then stumbling around. Edward got up and ran for the kitchen. I followed behind him, feeling anxious. When I walked in behind him, I saw Dylan was on the ground unconscious, Emmett and Edward pulling Jasper away from Lyra. She was on the floor holing her hand.

"Emmett take care of Jasper," Edward said. "Carlisle, I think Jasper might have bitten her."

I looked at her hand and saw the bite mark on her wrist. Right below a long cut at the joint. I looked at it unable to look away. The smell was almost overwhelming. However, with over three hundred years of practice, I could hold myself back.

"Take her good hand." I said to Edward. When he did, I took the hand that was bleeding.

"Carlisle." She said, trying to hold in the screams.

"You'll be alright Lyra." I told her, looking into her eyes. They were filled with mixed emotions.

"I trust you." She said trying to smile.

As I looked into her eyes deeper, I knew that it was not the right time for her to join us. I tasted the venom in her blood. After a few seconds, the taste disappeared. When I looked back at her, she smiled at me.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"Your welcome." I said, as she blacked out.

**Sorry I have not updated this story for a while. I have just been really busy. There are more chapters to come! In this chapter, it continues what happened in the attack. The next chapter is a few days later. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch 9**

**Lyra's POV**

I woke up in my room, looking up at the ceiling. I turned my head to look toward the window. There was a figure against the bright coming from the window's open curtain.

"You awake?" Someone said.

"Carlisle." I said smiling.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sitting down next to me.

"A little dizzy and stiff, but other then that fine." I said. He started to check my pulse. I guessed that he was in work mode because of the way he ignored it when I said that I was fine.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Three days."

"Oh…Well… Is Jasper ok?"

"He's fine… He feels bad though. He has been up here since yesterday. He left to hunt, but he'll be back."

"He has no reason to be sorry for what happened. If I had been more careful this never would have happened."

"It's not your fault." Carlisle said, as he put his arm around me. I leaned into him. He reminded me of the father I once had.

"I'm sorry Carlisle." I said starting to cry. The tears uncontrollably falling down.

"My dear Lyra," he said looking at me. "Don't cry, nothing will hurt you."

"I'm not worried about myself. I'm only worried for everyone else."

He looked at me in shock. He didn't know that I was hiding a secret. I had powers that I could not control. I never really thought about it, and nothing had ever happened, but I knew it would show at some point.

"Is there something wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"No…Nothing." I said looking down at me hands.

That was the first time I saw the cuts on my wrist. Carlisle must have been changing the bandages when I woke up. The memories of what happened flooded into my mind. The cuts burned as I saw the memories like a movie in my head. I saw Japer snarling at me, his eyes full of thirst. He was inches away from my face. I felt like teeth pierce my skin, as the fire shot through my veins. Then Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle all running into the room. Carlisle and Edward were kneeling at my side. I felt only for a few seconds a second set of sharp teeth biting into my wrist. I could feel myself getting weaker, and the fire was dimming. When I pulled out of the memory, I found myself covering the cuts with my other hand.

"Carlisle, will you tell Jasper that…," I paused. I didn't know what to tell Carlisle to say to Jasper. "Could I talk to him if he doesn't mind?"

"I will talk to him." Carlisle said wrapping a bandage around the cuts, and walking out.

I sat there thinking about what I was going to say to Jasper. I wanted to assure him that none of this was his fault. Then I wished that Edward and Jasper's abilities did not work on me. So, I could have some privacy.

**POV **

**Jasper**

"Carlisle, why would she still trust…" I paused. Lyra's emotions had vanished. I saw Edward looking up at the ceiling out of the corner of my eye. I could feel the confusion that quickly became mine.

"I lost her thoughts. Did she say she was going anywhere?"

"No." Carlisle said.

"Her emotions are gone. Alice did she decide that she was going anywhere?" I said her.

"No, she just wants to talk to you."

"Someone should go check on her. See if she's alright." Esme said getting up.

"Esme, I'll go since she wanted to see me anyway." I knew that I had to watch what I said around her now, not knowing what her reaction would be, and I was sure that if I could now know her emotions, I could not control then either.

**You get to see some of the attack in her eyes in this chapter. Hope you liked it. **


End file.
